Pay Up
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Dedicated to muffindragon227. Takes place during the Time Skip when Juvia and Gray are living together. Gruvia. Based on a prompt given on tumblr. One-shot.


Dedicated to **muffindragon2272** and originally posted to my tumblr blog, **ice-gruvia-water.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. That's in the hands of the Troll King.**

* * *

"Juvia-chan?"

The water mage turned from the vegetables at the sound of her name. She was surprised when she laid eyes on the owner. "Bora-kun?"

He hit her with the same smile he had first used to ask her out. "What's it been? Ten years? How's life treating you?"

She offered her ex a small, cordial smile, "Juvia guesses, but for Juvia, it's only been about three years since she was caught in a time bubble."

He tsked, "So that's why the years have been so much kinder to you than me!" Juvia giggled at the compliment, blushing just a bit. Bora grinned and used the opportunity to lean in, much to Juvia's surprise and embarrassment. "Then, again, you always were as beautiful as rain lilies."

Juvia turned back to the veggies, trying to brush off the flirtatious comments. "Bora-kun, you flatter Juvia."

His head followed her, trying to regain her full attention. "It's not flattery if it's true."

She said nothing but couldn't help but blush again.

Bora's grin widened at the sight, "You know, I've always regretted the way we parted. I seem to remember we were rather _compatible_."

Juvia's blush intensified at the innuendo. She closed her eyes to avoid the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Juvia seems to remember that the breakup was Bora-kun's idea."

"It would seem, so is reconciliation," he hinted. "Unless you're currently spoken for?"

Juvia's eyes lit up as she saw her out of the conversation, "Yes! Juvia is taken, and Juvia's boyfriend is the jealous type, so she should hurry back."

She hurried her selection. She could feel Bora's gaze on her, his suspicion burning holes in her back. He stated dryly, "Is that so? Does this mystery man have a name?"

Juvia didn't really think about the consequences of her words before she blurted out, "Gray Fullbuster."

Bora's eyes widened a bit, and Juvia's smile turned a bit smug. "As in Fairy Tail's famous ice mage?"

"Yep." She took a bit of pleasure in Bora's stunned face, but he quickly collected himself.

"I have to wonder why any man would let a woman as beautiful as you out of his sight," he raised an eyebrow.

"Gray-sama didn't want to stop his training," Juvia smiled, out of duty not kindness. "Juvia is just gathering some ingredients dinner tonight, and as you should know, Juvia can take care of herself."

"No doubt about that," he lifted his hands in mock defeat. "But I have to wonder why you address your boyfriend so formally."

She shrugged as she (and Bora) made her way to the register to pay. "Gray-sama likes it. And speaking of Gary-sama, she should get back to their home. Where they live _together._ "

She pulled out her wallet to pay, but was stopped when Bora put a hand over hers. "I'll pay for her."

"Bora-kun, Juvia can't let you do that," she frowned.

He continued to pay and slid her a card with his number on it. "I'll call it even if you would invite me for dinner. After all, it's not often an opportunity to have dinner with two popular Fairy Tail mages pops up."

Juvia panicked a bit, "But Juvia's not sure what Gray-sama would think about it."

He waved it off, "I doubt such a cool ice mage would be that upset at the thought of company for just a couple of hours. And if tonight's not okay we can also try for another night."

Juvia bit her lip, regretting the hole she had dug herself into. She forced another fake smile, "Juvia will talk with Gray-sama and will let you know by seven."

He flashed a final smile, "Fabulous."

* * *

"Not a chance," he shot her down without hesitation.

"Please, Gray-sama!"

"No way, Juvia!" the ice mage cried.

"Gray-sama only has to pretend for a few hours," she clasps her hands together. "Juvia promises she'll make it up to Gray-sama. Juvia will accept any punishment or do Gray-sama any favor he wants."

Gray sighed in frustration, "I thought you said you weren't going to cause any trouble if I let you come along."

Juvia bowed her head, her voice becoming small, "Juvia just blurted it out. She just wanted Bora-kun to leave her alone. She didn't know he'd turn it around on her."

Gray looked at the guilt in her face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine, but don't you dare try anything weird!"

Juvia's face lit up, and she moved to hug him but decided against it. She smiled brightly at him, "Thank you, Gray-sama. Juvia will be on her best behavior, she promises."

Gray mumbles something, but Juvia's too busy starting dinner to hear.

* * *

Juvia took a deep breath before she answered the door. "Bora-kun, welcome to Juvia and Gray-sama's home."

"The decor definitely has your touch," Bora commented, "it reminds me a lot of your room before you joined Phantom Lord. Do you still have that old _Wicked_ poster?"

"Not anymore," Juvia sighed. "It got ruined in the rain when Juvia moved. Honestly, Juvia's surprised Bora-kun even remembers that old thing."

Bora grinned, "It was the only thing you ever let me buy for you. It was the commemoration of our first date, if I recall."

"Juvia remembers," Juvia's lips threatened to curve upwards. "Juvia was very happy Bora-kun took her to the theater, even though he didn't like it. Now, she misses that old poster. It was from Indina Menzel's last performance as Elphaba."

"I'm happy you lost it," Bora shrugged, only give her a knowing smile. "Makes this a lot less redundant as a present."

Before Juvia could spare the time to look confused, Bora pulled a rolled up poster from his back and allowed it to unfurl. The squeal that tore through the house damn near blew off the roof. Juvia didn't even dare to touch the precious poster. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the limited edition, glow-in-the-dark cover that featured Indina Menzel as the Wicked Witch of the West. "How did you?"

"I called in a few favors," Bora shrugged. "Consider it a house-warming present."

Juvia gave him a genuine, touched smile, "Thank you, Bora-kun."

Gray couldn't help but be annoyed that he was being ignored. He cleared his throat rather loudly, determined to bring Juvia's attention back to him- he means their goal. Juvia blushed, surprised that she had gotten so wrapped up in nostalgia. She hadn't expected Bora to be so pleasant. "Oh, Bora-kun, Juvia would like for you to meet her boyfriend, Gray-sama."

"Gray Fullbuster, in the flesh," the older mage held out his hand to the ice mage. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gray stared at the man's hand for a bit before tentatively taking it. Bora was being awfully chummy for an ex. Gray mumbled, "Sure."

Bora turned his attention back to the bluenette. "May I?"

"Of course," Juvia nodded, "Gray-sama will show you to the table while Juvia gets the food ready."

Gray directed Bora to the dining room. Juvia scurried to the kitchen to get the food, leaving the two men to stare at each other. Bora gave the ice mage a professional looking smile, "So, how long have you and Juvia-chan been living together?"

"We've been living here for about a month."

"The decor must be Juvia-chan's taste," Bora remarked, eyeing Gray's composed face. He couldn't help but feel a bit irritated when the ice mage did little more than grunt in response. He let out overly loud sigh as he let slip, "It reminds me a lot of Juvia's room before she joined Phantom Lord."

The ice mage stiffened, and Bora grinned slyly. "I should know. She and I spent _so_ much _quality_ time there."

Gray clenched his teeth. What did he care if they had spent _quality_ time, probably alone together? The two of them had been dating, it's not like it was Gray's place to be jealous. He was just pretending to help her out. He didn't care. Gray was just helping out a guild mate. He cared for Juvia as a nakama, not a woman. Even if she was incredibly beautiful. Even if he had gotten used to having her to himself. Even if the fact that she had picked up his stripping habit was beginning to drive all of his hormones _fucking insane._ It had nothing to do with him if Juvia and Bora had been intimate. He had no reason to feel like _ripping Bora's throat out._ None at all.

Bora, glad to have found a kink in Gray's armor, couldn't help but exploit it. "I remember the first time she first brought me over. Does she still have that really fluffy pink blanket covered in hearts?"

Gray felt his face twitch against his will. Before he could respond, Juvia came into the dining room with her hands full of her delicious cooking. "Juvia brought the food!"

"Here, let me help you, Juvia-chan," Bora smiled, taking some of the dishes out of her hands.

"Bora-kun doesn't need to do that! He is our guest after all," Juvia tried to protest.

"No real man would let a lady carry such a heavy burden alone." Gray shot a glare at the older mage. Bora just gave him a cocky smirk and proceeded to help Juvia with the food. Juvia, who didn't catch the snide connotations of Bora's words, simply gave him a grateful but awkward smile in thanks. For some reason that made Gray's blood boil.

Juvia remembered something, "You remember Juvia's favorite musical? Even though Bora-kun always said they were boring?"

"How could I forget?" he chuckled, "Your room was covered in every poster you could get your hands on."

Juvia blushed a bit, giggling at the thought. "Juvia remembers."

The two continued to chat about old times, but Gray was unusually quiet, even for him. The more he watched the two talk, the more annoyed Gray felt. Annoyed because they were chatting so nicely without him. Annoyed because they had a somewhat pleasant past to share. Annoyed because Juvia was so focused on reminiscing about the past, that she hadn't even glanced at him. Annoyed because the more they spoke, the more he was finding out he didn't know about the water mage. Annoyed because Bora's gift made her so happy. Annoyed because there was a Juvia he didn't know.

He found himself clenching his fork in his hand.

Juvia had fixed all of his favorites, no doubt a boon for her favor, and yet, he had no appetite. He shook his head, trying not to let this act get to him. He was beginning to take this whole boyfriend thing too far. She wasn't actually his girlfriend.

 _Whose fault is that?_ A sneaky voice in his head spoke to him. He suddenly lost his grip on the fork, causing it to fall and draw attention to him. Juvia glanced from Gray's face to his plate. She frowned, "Gray-sama. You've hardly touched the food, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, going to pick up the fork as he pondered his own question.

It's not like he would hate being in a relationship with the water mage. She was beautiful, strong, and kind. They were very much compatible. And she was more than willing. Not to mention, they were already practically acting like a married couple, living together and everything. He could easily imagine the two of them as more than nakama. So, what was holding him back?

Gray was pulled from his inner monologue by a comment from Bora, "Why are you so formal with your boyfriend, Juvia-chan?"

Gray sat straighter in his chair. It was a question he had asked her himself, but he had never received an answer. What's more, his attempts to get her to just call him by his name were a bust. She insisted on the suffix. He watched Juvia, trying to read her reaction.

Juvia just smiled while looking down at her plate. "Juvia has her reasons."

Bora raised an eyebrow at the cryptic response. Gray bit the inside of his cheek, an attempt to hide his current frustration. Bora continued, "I'd go crazy having my girlfriend call me so distantly."

Juvia pouted, but didn't reply. Instead, she waited until Bora changed the subject, and dinner continued. Everyone except for Gray finished their food while conversing. He spent the meal holding back the desire to give Bora some sort of snarky and rude remark and hating the fact that the square table made discreetly pulling Juvia closer impossible. When Bora finally left and Juvia set the dishes to wash later, Gray followed the water mage to her room. He watched her take out the poster she'd just gotten while bile stirred in his gut.

He hated how happily she looked at another man's present.

He watched her for a while. She climbed atop her bed so she could tape the poster to the wall above her bed. His eyes traveled up the exposed milky white skin of her long legs to the curve of her hip. He briefly wondered what they would look like wrapped around him. Then, he shook his head. He should speak up before he really started ogling her, "I want you to just call me Gray."

Juvia jumped in surprise when she heard Gray's voice coming from the doorway of her room. The shock caused the poor water mage to tumble towards the floor. Fortunately, the ice mage was quick enough to catch her. She gave him a grateful and glowing smile. "Oh, Gray-sama, you scared Juvia."

"Gray."

"Hm?" Juvia blinked.

"Call me Gray."

Juvia's brow furrowed, "Is Gray-sama feeling alright? You're acting strange."

"I want you to call me Gray."

Juvia frowned, "But Juvia likes calling you, Gray-sama." Juvia tried to pull herself out of Gray's arms so that she could right herself and look at him properly, but Gray held onto her. "Gray-sama, let go."

He said nothing for a moment, just tightened his grip on her a bit. He watched her squirm a bit before he dropped her on her bed. Juvia gave him a confused and irritated stare, "Gray-sama, you're being-"

Juvia's eyes went widen when Gray's body was suddenly towering over hers, his hands on either side of her head. She couldn't help but blush while he stared at her with an intensity that he saved for their most intense sparring matches. The look was focused and driven. He wasn't going to rest until he had a straight answer from her.

"You like me, right?"

The blush on her cheeks deepened, and she looked away. "Juvia has already told Gray-sama that many times. Juvia loves Gray-sama."

Gray moved one of his hands to tilt her chin and make her look at him. "Girls don't usually refer to the guys they like as 'sama.' You must have liked Bora, and you call him 'Bora-kun.'"

Juvia could feel her heartbeat steadily growing. Her voice was reduced to a whisper, "Gray-sama is different."

"Why?"

"Juvia did like Bora-kun," Juvia said, "but Bora-kun wasn't what Juvia needed. Gray-sama... Gray-sama saved Juvia. Juvia was just the Rain Woman before she met Gray-sama. She didn't think that she could ever truly belong anywhere until she met Gray-sama. Juvia is grateful to Gray-sama, so this is why she calls him Gray-sama."

Gray bit the inside of his cheek. The sincerity in her eyes made him want to drop the subject completely. But he was still determined to make some kind of progress in this. "You said you would do anything if I helped you out with Bora, right?"

Juvia nodded hesitantly.

"Would you drop the 'sama' if I asked you?"

Julia's eyes drooped sadly. "Is that really what Gray-sama wants?"

No. He didn't want to be like Bora, a passing fling in her life. He wanted to establish a bond with her. He wanted her to acknowledge that they were closer. He wanted to hear her say his name. He wanted to share memories with her that only they had. He wanted to be part of her life.

Juvia swallowed loud enough for him to hear. Her hand was already pressed against his face before he noticed that she had moved. The action made him realize the position they were in. The more conscious he grew of it, the more he could feel his temperature rise as a result. He mumbled, "Not if it makes you sad."

Juvia smiled at him, one of those bright, glowing smiles he often found himself staring at for too long. The type of smile that made this kind of close proximity dangerous because it made him want to cross the shaky line between them. A line he wasn't sure he even wanted anymore.

He hesitated for a minute, knowing what type of road he was about to go down. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in what Juvia thought was deep thought.

Until he brought his lips down on hers.

This kiss was gentler than she expected. She had always expected their first kiss to be a long and passionate one that left her completely breathless, but this was short and simple. They were still breathing normally. Of course, that didn't stop the rush of blood to her cheeks.

Gray pulled away with a sly grin on his face. "Then, I'll take that as my prize."

Juvia instantly came to life, "If Gray-sama wants Juvia, he can have all of her!'

Gray groaned externally as Juvia began to cling to him, but smiled at the thought of the two of them creating their own history.


End file.
